


Tails From Another Day

by Paranoxx



Category: Bulma - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Vegebul - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Character Study, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoxx/pseuds/Paranoxx
Summary: Little one shot that gives a bit of back story to Vegeta and Bulma, set in a quiet moment after a little too much to drink in a quiet moment. Why not? You have to get to know someone somehow. Might as well be in a garden, under a star filled sky. Everyone would love to have a moment when you find the sweet side of a person you did not know had one and be able to know a better side of yourself. There needs to be a little dream in the reality. Who doesn't love grapes?





	Tails From Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough happenstance to make the world go around.

Bulma was tired of her lab, tired of constantly fixing shattered and smoking battle bots, tired of Tuesday.

"Fuck it," she snapped and tossed her plasma torch across the room. She wasn't going to get anything else useful done in her current mood anyway. Her lab coat fell to the floor in a white puddle, leaving her free to stride out into the gathering twilight without the overflowing pockets weighing her down. 

It was cool and clear outside, the perfect kind of night for a little (or alot of) solitary drinking. She stole into the house and snuck into her father's study. He kept a secret stash of very good Brandy in there that wasn't so secret. 

"It's Friday somewhere," Bulma told no one in particular, grabbing a glass and a bunch of conveniently placed grapes from the kitchen on her way back out of the house. 

The garden was a good place to relax, she decided. A pleasant perfume of her mother's flowers hung over it, almost an invitation to simply enjoy a little wasted time. 

About an hour passed in blissful silence, not a soul to be seen unless you counted the rabbits that bounced around in the shadows and Bulma didn't. Two glasses of very smooth, very over priced Brandy had her feeling like all her bones had gloriously turned to jello. 

"There is a lot to be said for constructive alcohol consumption," she said happily, raising her glass to the world at large. Being legally intoxicated made the crummy world seem like a much friendlier place. The grass was thick and felt like a cushion under her, the sky a display of cosmic magnificence Bulma never spent enough time looking at.

The young scientist was almost asleep when something roused her. No sure what was disturbing her boozy doze, Bulma sat up and looked around with the acutely blurred paranoia of a drunk person.

"Oh..it's you," she said mildly and let herself fall back down on the welcoming carpet of grass, "Go 'way, Vegeta."

The Prince stood above her, taking in the weird sight of the usually manic woman stretched out on her back, barefoot on the ground. Bulma's vivid blue hair formed a halo around her head and her cheeks were flushed. 

Vegeta started to continue on his way to the house. He was tired, sore, hungry and by his own estimation in dire need of a shower. But after a few steps, he stopped. Turning back, he focused his Saiyan eyes on the woman. There was a slackness to her that was unnatural. 

Vegeta walked back to her and crouched down beside her. The night sky cast a delicate silver glow over her pale skin; she looked very fragile and very vulnerable against the dark green grass. Pretty.

"Bulma... Are you hurt?"

"You know you have a rather nice voice when you aren't bitching about something," she murmured without opening her eyes.

Vegeta frowned. He couldn't see any injuries, but she sounded like she'd been hit in the head.

"What are you doing out here? Why are you on the ground?" Vegeta asked in confusion. He sensed no danger. But something had clearly happened to the Woman. There was a strange, sharp smell lingering around her that was acrid and he didn't like it. Poison, maybe?

"I'm drinking, Vegeta." Bulma held up the glass. "The ground seemed like a good place to pass out. Now go 'way, I'm fucked up."

Understatement in his opinion. Vegeta pried the glass out of her weak hand and sniffed at it tentatively. Just as quickly he jerked his head away.

"What the hell is this?" he snarled, blowing a great deal of air out of his nose to clear it. To his sensitive nose the stuff burned like some kind of fuel. He very nearly threw the glass, but stopped himself. It was one of the fine crystal things Panchy collected and he would never hear the end of it if he shattered another one.

Instead, the Prince set it down at a distance, disgusted. There was a large carafe of the same stuff next to the trunk of the tree above the Woman's head. Vegeta was debatng on whether or not to chuck it a few kilometers when Bulma abruptly sat up. 

In that amazing way a person can go from nearly comatose to fully aware when they are the sort of person that can truly hold their liquor, she came awake. Ignoring Vegeta, she stretched out to retrieve her glass, filled it and shimmied back to lean against the tree trunk.

After savouring and swallowing a large mouthful, Bulma seemed to become aware that she was not alone. 

Vegeta hadn't moved. He was still down on one knee watching her narrowly. 

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice.

"You stink," she replied and then giggled. 

Vegeta scrowled at her, "So you're fine then. Alright, I'll leave you whatever internal damage that rotten grain drink causes."

"I like the way you stink "

That made him pause. First Bulma tells him his voice is not fully horrible and now this.

"What is that stuff you're drinking? Does it make humans loose their minds?"

Bulma sipped the Brandy and then plucking a grape from the bunch resting on the grass, slipped it into her mouth.

" Come here, Prince, " she beckoned, reaching out to touch his face. Vegeta leaned away from that slender hand, alarmed. Bulma never called him that. And she never touched him.

"Please ." 

Vegeta considered her curiously, "What does that drink do exactly?"

The Woman gazed at it, drank some and popped another grape into her mouth. She smiled at him, "It takes away pain."

Vegeta understood. Kakarot was her close friend and he was dead. She was suffering. This repulsive drink apparently numbed that. The Weakling, whom Vegeta understood had been something like a mate to her, was also dead. She was lonely. 

Everyone Vegeta had ever known was gone, friend and foe. Suffering and lonliness. He understood. 

Vegeta stood up, pulled his boots and his gloves off, then sat down on the grass beside Bulma. He took the gross liquid from her and drained the glass in one. It burned and was truly hellish, making him cough and retch. 

"I hate this thoroughly, " he declared and filled the cup back up. Bulma said nothing, just watched him softly. After he'd drained the glass again Bulma took a grape and pressed it against his lips. He didn't shy away this time, accepting the fruit instantly. It did help ease the poison taste.

"How long does this vile potion take to work?" he inquired in a low tone.

"Just wait for it. If you've never had it before, it won't be long."

They sat in silence for a time, each in their own thoughts. There was no real need to talk, just the presence of another living being was comforting. 

Vegeta felt the liquor begin to work on him. The tightness and knots in his muscles eased and he fell into a very unaccumstomed state of langor that was intensely pleasurable. When he felt the small woman beside him shiver in the cooling night, the proud Saiyan prince didn't hestitate to gather her to his side and let her curl against his body.

"Wanna see a trick?" he said, resting his chin on her head. Bulma nodded. Her hands were tucked under his arm and she squirmed until she could slide her feet between his legs and under his massive thigh, seeking his warmth. 

Vegeta gathered his ki and flared his aura, gentle gold around them both.

"Oh," Bulma sighed in contented awe, "You've turned into your own personal sun." Her shivering stopped, the heat of his power covering her like a blanket.

Vegeta actually smiled, drank some more of the now not so gruesome Brandy and offered her the cup. The grapes were sunlight sweet and took the burn away. 

"Vegeta, do you like Earth?" she said after another long, comfortable silence.

The Prince opened his mouth to make a biting comment about the primative mud ball on which he found himself basically stranded. What came out was a lot less sarcastic and a lot more honest, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

The little Woman slid her arms around him. Vegeta let his head fall back against the bark of the tree and looked up at the sky. The Milky Way lived up to it's name in the night sky of Earth.

"It's a beautiful little planet. Worth keeping safe."

Bulma pressed her face again his chest. His heart beat, slow and strong under her ear. On impluse Vegeta picked her up and set her in front on him. She fit nicely in the shape created by his folded legs, allowing him to wrap his arms and his aura around her to keep her warm. 

"I like you when you're drunk, Badman," Bulma murmured, "You are alot less asshole."

Vegeta laughed. He knew he was mostly a dick and more or less didn't give a fuck but right at that moment he wasn't on his guard.

"I like you drunk too, Earth Woman. You are alot less bitch."

It felt good to laugh. Some of the sorrow and tension and lose they had both been hiding under their individual brands of bravado slid away in the shared joy of brevity. 

They stayed as they were, drinking in sips and savouring grapes, talking in fits and starts about nothing important. The golden aura kept the chill at bay and as reality grew fuzzy around more than just the edges, neither of them could find the will to move. 

"You and I are quite the pair, Vegeta. But I'm glad you're here. As much as you try to drive me crazy, I don't feel so alone anymore."

Vegeta thought about this and tried to form a response that he had exactly zero experience trying to put into words.

When Bulma had offered her home to him, he'd accepted only because he had no other feasible choice at that moment. He knew the fighters who remained needed him and though he would die before admitting it the final break from Frieza felt so good. 

But everything he'd ever known was gone. He had no one and literally nothing. Except for Earth. Something to fight for, something worthy after a lifetime of war for profit. And people to fight along side who, because of Kakarot, learned to see him as separate from his past. 

He also had a firm goal to devote himself to. He would Ascend. Bulma had selflessly given him the means to make a new life with new purpose. It was so much more than he knew he deserved. 

"Bulma, does this drink make you forget what happens when you're drunk?" 

Startled by the abrupt change in topic, she giggled. She took another deep drink of the amber liquid, nodding, "Yep. If you drink enough of it."

"Have you drunk enough of it?" Vegeta continued, looking down at her. Bulma's eyes were sleepy and heavily lidded, her mouth a Cupid's bow. She was curled against his broad chest, resting in his arms with a languid trust that hurt his heart. Small, breakable little female in the lap of a monster. He didn't want to be a monster anymore.

"Bulma..." 

When she looked up at him, Vegeta cupped her face in his bare hand. Her blue eyes widened and she inhaled deeply at the intense expression on his beautiful face. Her hands instinctively came up around his corded neck, drawing her closer to that burning look.

Slowly, so gently, with his eyes open, Vegeta kissed her. Her mouth was unbelievably soft against his lips. Her eyes drifted closed and her head tilted, arms tightening to bring him closer. 

Vegeta's aura flared like the corona of a golden star. He felt those ruby lips part, her velvety tongue lick the seam of his mouth, seeking to taste him. Uncertain, Vegeta opened his mouth and the sensation of Bulma's tongue gliding over his with such tenderness undid him. He let his eyes close, giving himself up to it completely. 

Letting need guide him, the Prince explored her warm mouth, let his own surrender to her sensual invasion. It was like nothing he had ever felt in his life. Sweet pleasure so tender it bordered on pain. But he didn't want it to stop.

Bulma was a small, precious living heat in his arms. The kiss became a deep joining, a claiming that left the battle hardened warrior breathless in the embrace of his Woman.

Bulma sighed against his lips, her hands in his hair. 

"Vegeta. Prince. Take me to bed."

He opened his eyes. She was so delicately beautiful, so close.

"Yes, Lady."

Vegeta lifted her and holding her cradled to his hard body, went up into the air. She let her lips drift over his throat while he flew, making him shiver in spite of the glowing heat of his aura.

He landed silently on the balcony of her bedroom, carried her inside, laid her down on her satin bed. Bulma twined her arms around him, pulling him down to her, taking his mouth again.

Vegeta kissed her, his heart pounding with what such restraint cost him. Then, as though he were being ripped from Heaven, he pulled away.

Looking down into her face, he ran his thumb over her swollen lips, plump and wet.

"You are a very good kisser, " Bulma whispered.

"Oh? I haven't ever done it before."  
" Kiss me again."

He pushed a lock of hair away from her closed eyes and folded her satin cover over her. She made a quiet sound of protest at the loss of his warmth, but her eyes did not open again. 

"Will you kiss me again? Please?" she murmured, reaching out and finding his hand. 

Vegeta was silent, motionless. He held her hand until he felt her relax into sleep. Carefully, the Prince tucked the satin around her slight form, taking one last long look at her.

"I will. But the next time I kiss you, I want you to remember it."

End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but this is one dream worth having. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
